Christine
by allthatglitters
Summary: ~IN PROGRESS~ Christine returns to the opera house, and encounters more than she'd ever imagine


Chapter One  
The Opera House loomed before her, like a mountain with a dangerous foreboding. The old fears swept through her body, making her shiver, although it wasn't very cold in the early spring air. She could feel her skin begin to clam up, and her face turned a ghastly white pallor. Christine pulled her cloak closely around her shoulders, tying the strings together, and Raoul noticed the look of dread on his fiancé's face.  
  
"If Victor wasn't such a good friend of mine, I wouldn't have insisted we come."  
  
"I'm fine, Raoul. Just a little cold. It isn't exactly summer weather yet."  
  
"True, but-"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine,"Christine forced a smile, and she knew it wasn't a very convincing one. Raoul looked at her one more time before leading her up the stairs of the opera house. Those who visited the opera more often than not surrounded the stair case, discussing the latest affairs of the aristocrats.....like Raoul. Christine couldn't help but wonder why Raoul loved her as he did. He was wealthy, and could afford to do anything he wanted, much unlike Christine, who grew up a poor little girl in Sweden.  
  
"Ahhhh, Raoul!"a man came up to the couple and began to shake Raoul's hand fiercely, "It has been a long time. And I see you have a fine young lady on your arm, now." He turned to Christine, looking her up and down.  
  
"Yes, this is Christine Daaé, Victor,"Raoul motioned toward Christine, who was still huddled under her cloak. She was somewhat unnerved by the way Victor stared at her, as though she were.......nothing.  
  
"Christine Daaé,"Victor said slowly, as though pondering an impossible question, "Are you THE Christine Daaé? The one behind the Phantom of the Opera incidents? The one who almost led Carlotta Guidicelli to her demise?"  
  
"What?"Christine asked, "I most certainly did not try to lead Carlotta to her demise. None of that was my doing." Suddenly, she became forceful; defensive, even. How dare he accuse for of something that she had no part of?!  
  
"You do know she is singing here, tonight. In MY opera,"Victor stated smugly. Christine winced. She hated Carlotta. That much was true. But the rest was all of Erik's doing. Christine had no part in any of it, except that Erik was infatuated with her.  
  
"How wonderful for Carlotta,"Christine replied, "How horrible for you."  
  
Now it was Victor's turn to ask the question, "What?"  
  
"She is an awfully authoritative person,"Christine answered non chalantly, as though she discussed the Carlotta matter every waking hour, "And, not unlike you, she also blamed me for what befell her during the Phantom incidents."  
  
"Well, can you blame her? This 'Phantom' killed Piangi. Why wouldn't she blame-"  
  
"Can we discuss something else?"Raoul asked, grasping Christine's hand lovingly. He almost knew what she was going through. After Raoul had rescued her from the Phantom's lair, Christine had endured the stares of everyone in the Opera for months afterward, before deciding to leave permanently. Not many dancers or singers from the company came to voice their good-byes or good luck wishes; she almost wished she had never begun singing in the first place. And now, returning back after only six months, she would have to face the same ordeal again.  
  
"Why don't I lead you-both-inside? I'll take you to your seats....in box five." Victor glanced at Christine, smugly, as though he had arranged those seats purposely. Christine glared back at him, and then turned to Raoul.  
  
"I'll be right next to you the entire time,"Raoul assured her. Yet, Christine couldn't help the knots that twisted in her stomach, or that fear that grew as they entered the doors.  
  
Inside, the opera was bustling with activity. Everyone who was anyone was there, including all of the wealthy society. Christine hadn't made an effort to know any of them yet, as she and Raoul were not yet married. But once they were, she would be on friendly terms with all of them.  
  
In the corner stood Carlotta Guidicelli, discussing Lord only knows what with the society types. Christine stared at her unbelievingly. It was as though she thought that once she left, Carlotta would cease to exist, and all would be right with the world. But, unfortunately, Carlotta's status in the opera world had taken her to the top, and she was now known throughout all of Paris.  
  
"The performance begins in fifteen minutes time,"Christine could hear Victor reminding the soprano, "Please, get to your dressing room!"  
  
Carlotta shrugged him off with an answer Christine could not make out, but apparently, Victor was saying something about Christine that made Carlotta glance her way with an evil stare only Satan himself could grant.  
  
"Raoul, this isn't right. I shouldn't be here-"  
  
"Stay, Christine. I'm right here. If the phantom happens to-"  
  
"It's not just Erik,"Christine motioned to Carlotta, still talking to her fair-weather friends, "I don't think I can take watching an opera with her as the lead."  
  
"You'll be perfectly fine,"Raoul promised, "I'll make sure of it."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Christine knew Raoul only wished what was best for her, and in his mind, he truly was protecting her from whatever may harm them both. But in reality, Christine knew that the Phantom always got what he wanted, no matter what the cost-no matter how hard it was to reach. Raoul would not stand in his way.  
  
"What about the-Box Five-arrangements?"Christine asked, trying to put it kindly so as not to offend Raoul's friend, Victor.  
  
"The Phantom isn't alive, Christine,"Raoul explained calmly, "It has been six months since an incident has occurred. We all know he left the Opera when you chose me."  
  
"We all know what happened the last time Erik took a six-month-leave,"Christine reminded him. She could still feel the terror flow through her veins as Erik had torn her necklace from the chain, demanding she choose him over Raoul. The masquerade ball was a night no one in the Opera would ever forget; and no doubt they still blamed Christine.   
  
All but one person, that is. Meg, the ballet rat who still danced in the shadow Carlotta, had remained on friendly terms with her throughout the six months. She wouldn't admit it to the rest of the dancers, however. Christine knew why, and forgave her. The dancers would surely place Meg to the side and make her a complete outcast.  
  
This was why Christine wasn't angry when she attempted to speak with Meg before the performance. Meg had simply said hello, along with the other girls surrounding her, and then pranced away, saying she needed to prepare for the ballet. That was only a half-truth, and it was obvious she simply wanted to get away. In the past year since the Phantom incident, Meg had frown into a lovely woman of seventeen, and not as naive as she had once been. She had matured a great deal.  
  
Since Christine had last seen her, Meg seemed all of a sudden popular with the girls. Although she had never been completely shunned by the group, she wasn't exactly so friendly with everyone, either. Now, they all looked as though they were the best of friends, and Christine couldn't figure out the reason for her friend's sudden boost in popularity.  
  
Victor walked over to them, finished with his conversation with the opera star, and wrung his hands together happily. "This is a wonderful turn-out for my opera, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Tremendous,"Raoul replied with a beaming smile. Christine only nodded, looking around her at the wealthy socialites walking through the Opera halls. She didn't deserve to be among them. She never really became a well-known opera singer like Carlotta did. No; Christine was only a one-time ballet rat who tried her hand at singing and failed miserably. All she was known for now was the Phantom....Erik.  
  
"Shall I take you to your seats in Box Five?"Victor motioned to a dark hall that would take them to their private booth.  
  
"I think we know the way,"Raoul replied, looking at Christine, who trembled within her cloak. She looked at him with uncertainty, but followed him anyway.  
  
"I hear Victor's opera is truly magnificent,"Raoul attempted to make conversation, seeing Christine was uncomfortable in her current surroundings. The hall was dark, even though there were bursts of light here and there from candles and lamps. It made no difference.  
  
"Christine......"  
  
"Did you hear that?"Christine asked, grasping Raoul firmly by the arm and spinning him around.  
  
"Hear what?"he asked, startled, "I'm sure it was only the wind, whatever you heard."  
  
"Oh, so the wind can blow through inches of stone and brick walls, now?"Christine retorted, not understanding why Raoul refused to believe her, "Raoul, I HEARD something. My name......"  
  
Raoul stopped walking and listened for a moment. "I hear nothing. I'm sure it was only the-"he stopped himself from saying 'wind,' "the-uh-things-creaking-"  
  
"Good, Raoul."  
  
They continued walking, reaching Box Five and settling themselves down for the performance. Christine's gaze continually fixed on the chandelier hanging above the audience. It had been in place for a year and a half, now, and still hung in its place. If Erik were still here, he hadn't touched it.....not yet, at least. It still glimmered in its new settings, and Christine, among many others, could only pray it remained that way.  
  
The music began, a light, enchanting melody. The red curtains opened, revealing Carlotta in a blue, glittering dress and a crown. It reminded Christine of Hannibal, and also of Carlotta's status in the Opera. She remembered how much Erik disliked (to put it nicely) Carlotta, who had tried to ruin Christine's career as an opera singer. In a way she succeeded. Anymore, Christine only sang in the privacy of her own bedroom, longing for a lesson from the angel she had known before his vicious attacks on the members of the Opera.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar shadow crossed the floor of the stage, making Carlotta pause and look at Victor, standing in a corner near the stage. He urged her to continue, but Christine could almost see the sweat on Carlotta's brow. "Do you see that, Raoul? That shadow that strikes fear into Carlotta's heart?" It was hard to imagine Carlotta owning a heart, but it needed to be used for emphasis.  
  
"It's a shadow, is all-"  
  
"Then why is she so afraid?"Christine asked forcefully, "Why do I feel has though something terrible is about to happen? Can you answer that?"  
  
"Christine....."  
  
"Do you hear that? It's my name! Don't you hear it? Surely, you do!"  
  
"Christine, I-"  
  
"Raoul! The chandelier!"  
  
Christine pointed to the chandelier hanging above the audience below, her finger doddering. The oversized lamp was swaying dangerously above the onlookers, rocking back and forth on its golden hinges. Above it stood a figure in black, who disappeared as the lights were lifted in the auditorium.  
  
The audience gasped and stood, preparing to run should the chandelier crash on them. Christine rose from her seat and fled from their booth. Perhaps she could find Erik and tell him to stop this madness; this insanity.  
  
"Come back, Christine! Where are you going?!"Raoul called from behind her.  
  
Below her, Christine could hear the shouts from the audience die and the orchestra begin tuning their instruments again. Obviously, Erik had not been spotted, or else everyone would have been fleeing for their lives.  
  
She reached the flight of stairs that would take her to the main floor. The hall was dark, lit only by a few oil lamps. Stillness surrounded her. Everyone else was inside the theatre, watching Carlotta refuse to perform. And, once again, she was all alone in the world.  
  
Christine felt a coldness behind her, and turned to see the tall, black figure standing behind her. "I knew you would return. Someday, I knew. I have been waiting for this for so long, now."  
  
"You must stop this, Erik,"Christine told him, backing into the banister and wrapping her hands around it, "This is madness. You are insane. I can't love you the way you want me to."  
  
"Only because you fear me,"Erik replied, "But you will learn to love me, my face, the man inside."  
  
"Can't you fall in love with someone else in the opera? Meg, perhaps?"  
  
Erik laughed. "That naive rat you like to call a friend? Have you noticed several changes in her since your last visit?"  
  
"She seems more mature and more--accepted--"  
  
"And why do you think that is, hmm? Could it be because she was friends with the woman who knew that phantom face to face? Maybe the rest of the ballet wants to know details, Christine. And maybe I don't want them to know details."  
  
"Are you saying that-"  
"Meg isn't a good friend to you, Christine,"Erik said, taking Christine by the shoulders and staring deeply into her eyes, "But I can be good to you."  
  
"Raoul-"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know."  
  
"Don't know what, Erik?"  
  
"I won't tell you now. Truth finds a way of revealing itself in the most unpleasant ways. Perhaps that is the only way to prove I am right, and faithful to you as well."  
  
"What?"Christine was perplexed. Everything was happening so fast. "Faithful? What are you talking about, Erik?"  
  
"Christine?! Where are you?"Raoul's voice called from down the corridor.  
  
Erik turned back to Christine. "You trusted me once. Please trust me again. I obviously know something about that man that you have yet to discover. Leave him before the truth comes out, Christine. It will only hurt you more if you remain in his care."  
  
"What IS the truth, Erik?"Christine asked angrily, "Are you an angel sent my God, or a Phantom conjured by the demons of hell? You have yet to answer that question truthfully."  
  
Erik returned her gaze steadily, and then glanced down the hall to see Raoul checking each booth for where Christine could be. "Mention my presence here to no one. Especially that fiancé of yours. He's more trouble than he's worth."  
  
As Raoul continued approaching, Erik quickly left her, leaving her alone to explain her where-abouts."Where have you been?"  
  
"I thought that--perhaps I could--find--Erik,"Christine replied unsteadily, knowing Raoul would only think her foolish.  
  
"And did you?"  
  
"I--well, I--"Christine didn't know what to say. If she said yes, Raoul would deem her insane and Erik could surely find some way to hurt her. If she said no, Raoul would still think she was mad, but Erik would cause no harm.  
  
"No success yet,"Christine replied, "But I haven't finished looking."  
  
"And where do you expect to find him?"Raoul asked coyly.  
  
"Come with me to labyrinth,"Christine rushed, almost daring him, "If he still exists, then I'll prove it to you. Then, maybe you'll believe me for a change."  
  
"Christine, have you gone-"  
  
"Mad? No, I haven't gone mad. I know what I see and hear, Raoul. My eyes and ears do not deceive me knowingly. Why won't you just understand-?"  
  
"Understand what? Every day, I have to put up with you reliving each day you spent with the Phantom. It is driving me insane, and for once, why can't you put the past where it belongs?"  
  
"Where does the past belong when it is part of who I am today?"Christine asked, "If it weren't for my past, I wouldn't be like I am now."  
  
"No. You wouldn't be completely paranoid about your surroundings. Perhaps you would act like everyone else. Even Meg has gotten over her experience with the Phantom."  
  
"She never saw him up close. Never saw his scarred flesh and a monstrous hole where a nose should be. She discovered his mask, and that isn't traumatizing. Goodness know why she acts so strangely now."  
  
"You aren't who you once were, Christine. Everywhere we go, we have to look behind to be sure the Phantom isn't following us. You jump at the slightest noise; everything is Erik trying to harm you, somehow. He is gone."  
  
"No, he's not!"Christine yelled without thinking, "He IS here, whether you choose to believe me or not. He haunts me every minute, and I cannot get away!"  
  
She buried her face in Raoul's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "You need to see a doctor."  
  
"No, I do not!"Christine replied, leaving his side and flying to the banister. She looked down the flight of stairs and recognized Erik, listening to them from below. He was enjoying himself, knowing Christine wanted to know what he knew about Raoul's secret. "And besides, what good would a doctor do? I firmly believe Erik is still here, and I know I'm telling the truth. Unlike you."  
  
"Unlike me?"Raoul asked, stunned, "Christine, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Erik told me that-"she stopped herself, staring at the figure. He hadn't yet discovered Christine watching him from above. "Long ago, that is, he told me something about you, but didn't make it clear what it was."  
  
"Speak English, Christine! You are making puzzles out of every word that escapes your mouth, exactly like you used to. It is unnerving."  
  
"Don't you care about me enough to trust me?"Christine asked. Raoul was silent, and she didn't know what that meant. She assumed the worst. "Well, I guess not. I am leaving. If you truly cared for my well-being at all, you would leave with me. Damn the opera, Raoul. It's the only thing you ever cared about in the first place."  
  
"Christine, why-"Raoul rushed to her side, but she thrust him away.  
  
"No, no, no! You heard what I said. Continue your never-ending infatuation with the Opera, but cease your one-time love of me. That's how it has always been, hasn't it, Raoul? You only 'loved' me because of my close ties with the opera, isn't that right? Is that your secret?"  
  
Below her, Erik met her gaze and shook his head. There was more to it than that.  
  
"I must stay for Victor."  
  
"Then stay,"Christine replied angrily, "But when you return home, expect to be gone. I won't remain in our home any longer if you choose to believe I am nothing but a liar."  
  
"Go then!"Raoul called after her as she fled down the Grande staircase, the same stairs on which the masked ball was held what seemed like so long ago. Only this time, Erik was hiding instead of making himself known to the world.  
  
As she left the Opera, she could only hear the eerie whisper of Erik calling to her, beckoning her to come back to him. She covered her ears and ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to hear anything that could make her change her mind about her decision. If she knew Erik was out to get her, most likely she would never leave the comforting arms of Raoul. Rain began to pour from the black sky, the moon covered by ominous clouds, casting eerie shadows across the pavement.  
  
And with one visit back to the Opera, again her life had been ruined. 


End file.
